This invention relates in general to embroidering or sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful needle bar coupling in an emboidering machine.
A needle bar coupling (DAS No. 2749700) serves in an embroidering machine with a plurality of juxtaposed stitch-forming points to temporatily interrupt the needle bar movement at various embroidering pattern points. In a known needle bar coupling, the coupling takes place between the needle bar and a follower driven over the crank and the guide rod which extends parallel to the needle bar. In the known arrangement, the movement of the crank, of the guide rod and of the follower cannot be interrupted, they therefore, swing uselessly when the needle bar is disconnected.